Midnight Sky
by princessliss5
Summary: Katara has a love interest...and it's not Zuko. Based on OOC characters, I do NOT own A:TLA, or anything else mentioned in this fan fic. JETARA skipping!


Midnight Sky

Midnight Sky

Chapter 1: Forgiveness

**This is the first chapter of my newest fan fiction. I'm going to make the characters OC but base it on Avatar characters. It's basically about my love interest sort of and how I feel towards him (a lot of STRONG feelings…so Enjoy .**

* * *

Katara sat outside on Zukos porch waiting for him to come out. Her pink and black mongoose bike was parked on the side of his porch. She waited patiently outside for him to hurry up with eating breakfast. Zuko was one of Kataras closest friends, and she would do anything for him just like how he'd do anything for her. Zuko opened the front door of his house and walked out with a bag of Flamin' hot cheetos.

"Well it's about time!" Katara yelled, teasing Zuko. He gave her a death glare, then chuckled with her.

"So, where exactly do you want to take me to Katara?" Zuko asked.

"I want to go to the store and my father said I had to take someone with me, so I figured why not you." She said with a big smile across her face.

"If you give me five dollars I'll go!" Zuko demanded.

"But all I've got is thirty dollars." Katara frowned.

"And you can't spare me five of it?"

Katara looked at the twenty and the ten dollar bills she was holding. It was either keep the money and don't go to the store at all, or spare her good friends five of it and be able to go shopping.

"Fine I guess." Katara said and let out a sigh.

"Ok, let me go in my backyard to grab my bike then we'll go, and you got your bike lock right?"

"Yup I got 'em!"

Zuko ran in his yard to get his mongoose. It was black with red flames. The bikes original color was blue with some '_Mongoose_' logo stickers. But Zuko decided to change that by taking off the stickers and re-painting it black, then adding red flames. He loved the colors black, white, and red. While Katara on the other hand, liked the colors Blue, pink, and light/mint green. Zuko came back out with his bike and Katara and Zuko both began to ride down the street heading to the local shopping center closest to them. But what Katara wasn't expecting was someone that was lurking around the corner, a person she didn't plan on wanting to see for a _long_, long time. Katara hit the breaks on her bike, Zuko, a little ahead of her tended to do the same, he turned around to see Katara with a shocked face, wandering why she was showing such an expression.

"Katara, are you ok?"

"No!" Katara said, with an angry voice.

Zuko looked in the same direction as Katara's eyes were starring at. He looked to see a boy, he was a little taller than Zuko was, he had brown hair, brown eyes, and a Mickie D's straw stuck out of the side of his mouth. The boy looked in Kataras direction with a little grin on his face. Obviously he knew who Katara was and Katara knew who he was, and from the looks of it, Katara despised him. The Boy was on a brown and white mongoose bike, aside of him was another kid, he was tall, dark skinned, and wore a hat that showed the _New York Yankees_ symbol, and was riding on a blue and silver mongoose. Both the boys began to head in Katara and Zukos direction, not taking their eyes off Katara.

"_JET_, what are you doing here?" Katara spat with a harsh voice.

"Katara, you know this kid?" Zuko asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, but I wish I never met him!"

"Aw, why so harsh Katara, you know you missed me!" Jet said teasing Katara.

"Why would I miss you after what you did to me!" Katara spat.

"I told you, I didn't mean to hurt you like that! Now, why don't you introduce me to your friend? And by the way, this is my friend Longshot."

"I know who he is I met him when we all went camping, and this is my friend _Zuko_. Now if you'll excuse me we must be moving along."

Katara began to ride off on her bike but was quickly blocked by Jet. Jet began to give a grin at Katara, lowering his eyebrows. Zuko could tell that Katara did like this 'Jet' kid at one point, but he didn't know why she stopped liking him.

"Katara, I told you I've changed, and I'm not the person anymore!"

"Oh really Jet, well if you're not then prove it!"

"I don't know how to prove it, look what happened in the past can easily be fixed now. C'mon Katara, I know you still like me, and I still like you." Jet said smiling back at the girl.

"No Jet, it can't be fixed! You hurt me before and how do I know you won't do it again?"

"Look Katara, I know I hurt you, but can we at least forget about it and move on, or at least be friends?"

Zuko and Longshot sat on their bikes just watching both Jet and Katara go at it back and fourth, to them, this was like an episode of Jerry Springer, only the two people who were arguing weren't adults. Katara finally locked eyes with Jet, and stuck out her hand to shake hers with his.

"I'll forgive you, but as of now we are only _friends_, nothing more, nothing less! GOT IT?!"

"Sure thing, so I'll see you around I guess?" Jet asked with concern.

"Um, sure."

Both the kids began to move along in opposite directions. Zuko, still wandering why the two were arguing began to question in his head why they were mad at each other.

"So why were you two arguing Katara?" Zuko asked still confused.

"I'll tell you another time, right now I don't want to say." Katara said, with a mad expression across her face.

* * *

**So yeah, this is the first chapter, yes indeed, my characters are very OC, but I have a huge plot based on this so please don't jump to any conclusions saying 'you're going too fast.' Because like I said before, this is based on me and MY love interest in r/l. Also, I do not own McDonalds, mongoose bike company place, Jerry Springer, New York Yankees, or Avatar. Please Review!!  
**

**P.S.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, it's my first chapter and I want to see how it goes!**


End file.
